


A Familiar Curtain of Gold

by SapphireBlueJiyuu



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double Penetration, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireBlueJiyuu/pseuds/SapphireBlueJiyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His inherent shame became vanquished by his desire… at least for the time being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Familiar Curtain of Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hobiimin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobiimin/gifts).



The trickiest part was convincing Robb to go along with the plan. She had to carefully craft a way to convince him into thinking this was a win for everyone. Which would include convincing him that, deep down, this was something that he secretly wanted as well.

Myrcella mewed that it was only going to happen once, “It is simply to help tide your brother over for the next fortnight until he returns to his willing wife,” she would whisper to him while she stroked him through his breeches. That it would be fine since Myrcella was willing and Robb would not be left out.

The eve that she invited her good brother to join her and Robb in the Lord’s chambers, was the night after Rickon’s departure to Bear Island. Robb was in a thin silk robe, sitting on the edge of the bed watching the fire lick at the logs in the hearth, absentmindedly stroking the curve of his wife’s hip as she kissed the side of his neck. Robb looked up when he finally heard the heavy door close. Jon was lingering by the entrance, still apprehensive even at the sight of his good sister’s nude backside facing him but it wasn’t until she let her hair down – a waterfall of golden curls – did he become undeniably aroused.

He should have been ashamed to have even shown up tonight.

“There’s wine on the table,” Myrcella offered Jon, aware of his weary nature. “Would you mind pouring Robb one as well Jon? He looks thirsty.”

Mutely walking over to the table, Jon poured himself a generous amount before draining his cup in one large gulp. Pouring once again, he turned around to see Myrcella fingers entwined in Robb’s auburn curls and her lips coaxing Robb’s mouth to part before she chuckled quietly at something her husband whispered.

“You’re right, my love: he  _does_  look as tense as a strung out bow.” Myrcella mutter just loud enough for Jon to hear as he shuffled closer to them, the cup in his hand clutched so tightly, his knuckles were white. “We should help him relax.” Myrcella mused as she reached forward. She took the drink from his hands and dips a single finger into the red wine. Pulling it out of the liquid, Myrcella stretched out her wine coated digit towards her good-brother. Knowing immediately what she was asking of him, Jon dared not look at Robb as he took her awaiting finger into his mouth. Swirling his tongue eagerly until all of the wine had been cleaned off, Jon risked a glance towards his brother only to be graced with Robb’s heat gaze as he watched Jon suck at Myrcella’s dainty finger.

“Jon, you look so uncomfortable in all those layers. Why don’t we help you out of them,” Myrcella suggested, passing the cup of wine to Robb, whose cheek was splashed with red. Draining the cup immediately, he placed it on the ground as Myrcella moved to assist Jon out of him jerkin followed by his undershirt.

The entire time, Jon kept his eyes closed, refusing to gaze upon the naked body of his brother’s wife. He felt her soft warm hands as they glided down his shoulders and then down his chest, her short clipped nails softly rasping against the tight muscles of his abdomen and Jon allowed himself to imagine that he were once again in his damp and cold chambers at the Wall with Val about to fall to her knees and take his throbbing cock into her wet awaiting mouth.

It wasn’t until he felt a second pair of hands joining Myrcella’s that Jon’s eyes flew open to see Robb’s unlacing his pants, his rough hands brushing against his straining member.

Jon turned away then, shaking his head, “No, I cannot do this. This… this does not feel right. I am appalled to have even agreeed to this in the first place, my lady-”

Myrcella shook her head, cupping the side of his face with her too soft hand, quietly pushing him to look at her, “Shh, it’s alright, Jon, just close your eyes and we will do the rest.” She coaxed him to relax and slowly he turned back to allow them to finish undressing him.

Once they got him to shuck his pants off, Jon felt the innate need to cover himself once again but before he could Myrcella pulled a bottle of oil from atop the night stand and poured out a coin size drop then rubbing the oil into both her palms. Before he could protest, she reached forward and took him into both her hands, working him up into an blinding frenzy. Jon nearly fell forward from the sheer magnitude of the pleasure from the feel of her small, slick hands work themselves over his quivering cock, his groans of appreciation grew loud and wanton. Hearing a soft moan accompany his whimpers, Jon look down to see that Robb had disrobed and pulled Myrcella into his lap, his hand gripping at her hips while his other hand turned her face to take hold of her lips. She began to rock her hips against Robb’s front, drawing forth a growl of appreciation from deep in his chest, causing Jon thrusting himself forward into her hand in response. Myrcella lathered him until he was sure he would burst when she pulled her hands away.

Turning to face her husband, Myrcella wrapped her arms around Robb’s neck and kissed him as he slipped his hands between them to tease her between her legs. “Cella… you’re so wet…” Robb groaned against her lips.

“It’s all for you, my love,” Myrcella gasped as she rocked against his hand, loving the feel of his fingers inside her. “Please, Robb, please. I can’t wait any longer. I need you…”

Jon stood speechless, his member painfully hard that he had to bring his hand to press against the thick shaft as he watched on with a lustful gaze. Robb slid his hands around her to cup her bottom and bring her slick slit to rub back and forth against his harden shaft. Jon took note of the beauty of his brother’s tanned arms as they wrapped around her waist, its contrast pressed itself into Myrcella’s supple porcelain skin.

“Stop teasing me, Robb, or I’m going to get Jon to do it for me!” Myrcella grounded out before finally he slammed her down upon him, setting a brisk pace. Drawing moan after moan from her as she threw her head back, Myrcella’s nails dug into his bicep as he ripped lusty gasps from her throat. He leaned down to lick the bead of sweat from the valley between her breasts going up towards her neck. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders holding him closer to her. He heard her soft mewls, “Yes, yes, yes…” She repeated over and over making Robb smile with pride.

The heady scent of their coupling was making Jon dizzy as he scoot forward and positioned himself behind her and groaned in bliss when her ass rubbed up against his cock.

Jon waited as Robb stilled his movements, palming Myrcella’s backside before he brought his oiled finger to tease at her hole. Myrcella whimpered softly as he gently smeared the oil against her puckered hole. He massaged the little entrance with his finger, trying to ease the tension. He softly pushed his middle finger inside of her introducing the feeling of him. She sighed softly as he pushed completely inside of her. Myrcella felt his thumb reach down and slowly circle her clit as he kept his finger inside her ass, sending little waves of pleasure through her. He pumped his hand inside of her until she was rocking against him, panting softly, trying to drive him deeper.

“Shall I show you how to do it, brother?” Robb panted as he threw a smug grin over his wife’s shoulder, not missing a beat as he continued to thrust up into Myrcella’s hot cunt.

Jon scowled at his brother unabashedly, “I know how to do it-”

“Well, then don’t make me beg, Jon,” Myrcella croaked as she reached around and gave his member a mild tug forward.

She protested weakly as Robb retracted his hand but soon felt Jon adjusted himself behind her. She pushed back against him, eager to feel herself being filled completely. Jon took his time though, and as impatient as she was, Myrcella didn’t argue with it. He slowly eased himself, just sinking his head inside of her. A tremor ran through her body as he invaded her backside. It took ages to get her to this point with simply a rounded off lacquered, wooden staff before introducing it to Robb, and then after that working him into being comfortable enough to take her from behind in its place, while she used the staff to fill her from the front. Alas, no matter how many times he’s taken her that way, she wanted to feel the real thing on both ends and with Jon’s compliance, she was finally going to be able to scratch that itch that just would not go away.

Myrcella was unbelievably tight, fitting around him like a vice, he felt beads of sweat form on his forehead as he willed himself not to come. She felt his hands run down her sides and lean over her, making him slip dipper inside of her. She moaned at the feeling, wishing he would completely fill her already. He moved his left hand to cup her breast, the other at her hip, and he gently thrust forward. She cried out in pleasure as Robb pushed back against Myrcella driving Jon deeper inside of her. Jon’s hands flew to her hips slowing the movement up. Once he was completely sheathed inside Myrcella, Jon closed his eyes and all he could see was Val. He instinctively brought both of his hands back up to cup Myrcella’s breast, teasing her nipples with the tips of his fingers which harden instantly under his ministrations.

Myrcella cried out at the fullness of being completely filled finally and slowly began rocking herself back and forth, encouraging Jon to pick up his languid pace. Grinning wickedly at the sounds she was able to elicit from the two men in her bed, Myrcella leaned forward to capture Robb’s panting lips between hers, her wet tongue glided against his as her hands slid down the side of his face, across his neck, and smoothed down the broad expanse of his chest. Her body was alight with unparalleled bliss, as if every nerve ending was set ablaze. Growing bold, she pushed back against Jon’s cock experimentally only to have him hissed his approval.

“Careful, I don’t want to hurt you…” Jon groaned as he could feel Robb bucking up into her dripping cunt.

“You won’t, I promise… Oh gods, that feels so good. Robb… faster, please.” She relished in the feel of the mounting pressure inside of her.

“Do you like that, Myrcella?” Robb groaned as he buried his face into the white column of her neck. “Do you like the feel of me fucking you with your ass cock-stuffed by Jon?”

“Yes, yes, yes, please, don’t stop.” She glided his fingers from behind her back to her throbbing nub and began to rub at it vigorously, “Right there, right there, oh, Robb that feels amazing. I love you so much. Please don’t stop,” The words tumbled from her lips in tandem with the tempo of Jon’s thrusts. He turned his head to the side, pressing his temple to her shoulder and nearly came at the portrait of them joined in lust through the looking glass.

He unabashedly drank in the sight of Myrcella face glistening with a sheen of sweat in the fire light as Robb slid halfway out of her and her legs came to wrap around his hips, then groaned with her as Robb slammed into her again. Jon rhythm was spastic now, as he watched while their instincts took over their inhibitions. Their movements became sloppy but euphorically blissful as the sounds of their moans intermingled with the slaps of their slick sweat drenched bodies. He was so close, the tightness of Myrcella’s ass squeezing him gently into submission.

He tore eyes away from the obscene display and instead watched the familiar curtain of gold sway before him and for a moment he swore he could hear Val groan his name.

‘ _Could not wait but a fortnight_ ,’ Jon thought in disgust.

Though in that moment, it hardly mattered because Jon could feel the pump and throb of his brother’s cock as he came on the other side of the thin layer of skin between them and Myrcella, as if she forgot all sense of propriety, peaked with a guttural shout akin to that of a wanton whore and Jon could do little more than grunt as he felt himself pushed over the edge and his vision whiteout.

All three of them collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily, their bodies still trembling in the aftershocks of their mutual peaks. Myrcella could feel the staccato beating of their hearts against her chest and back and, with a sigh of content, sank into her husband’s arms.

Just as she was about to fall asleep, she made a mental note to properly thank Robb in the morning for allowing her sate her curiosities. And fell asleep smiling at the thought of asking Jon to also properly thank his brother for sharing his wife. After tonight, she was sure Robb would not object. 


End file.
